


Du Bist So Schön

by KaraMergen, TLEN2018



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraMergen/pseuds/KaraMergen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: Умрешь... Не сейчас. Нескоро. Совсем нескоро.





	Du Bist So Schön

Хельги не плачет. То есть как: пару минут назад он плакал так, что его чуть не вырвало, но сейчас с этим надо заканчивать, потому что самый-дальний-угол-парка он уже почти обошел, а дальше начнутся аллеи, лавки с сосисками, машинки для малышни и карусели, и там обязательно какая-нибудь пожилая тетенька окликнет — ох, миленький, ты почему?.. — и будет совать платок, трясти, спрашивать имя и школу. Он мог бы повернуть в обратную сторону и обойти самый-дальний-угол-парка второй раз, но проку в том, наверное, мало.  
Хельги садится на корточки и обхватывает себя за плечи. Сказать по правде, идти ему вообще никуда не хочется, особенно домой, где мама лежит на диване перед телевизором, а папа перебирает в кабинете бумаги. Хельги считает, сколько они не разговаривают: с вечера одиннадцатого июня. Через четыре часа будет ровно двадцать пять дней. Конечно, иногда они произносят слова — «есть будешь» и всякое такое, только от этого «есть будешь» его скручивает еще сильнее, до того оно тошное. Хельги раскачивается туда-сюда; лицо у него оплывает, будто тающая свечка, губы выворачиваются, и из глаз опять льется, льется в рот и на воротник, и впереди почти ничего не видно, кроме дружных кучек ярко-желтого ослинника, раскидистых вязов, по которым в выходные часто лазит Ларс с другими ребятами, высоких камней для украшения, да ограды, где стоит поодаль от всех он — длинный, но мощный, узловатый, с чудными смеющимися трещинами в стволе, совсем без цветов и листьев.  
Не разгибаясь, Хельги как-то неуклюже подползает к одному из валунов и вжимается лбом в его прохладный розовато-серый бок. На бок тоже капает. Если бы Хельги родился камнем, он мог бы всегда лежать здесь, под темными тенями его резко вычерченных ветвей, и не двигаться больше с места, но Хельги мальчик, а не камень, и идти придется обязательно — как же, попробуй не приди, тогда мама будет кричать, что ты теперь и ребенка до ручки довел своими выкрутасами, а папа ей... Хельги зажмуривается; злые картинки разрастаются, гудят, горят даже в закрытых глазах.  
От мягкого летнего ветра покачивается под боком ослинник; машинально двинувшись вправо, Хельги чувствует, как дотрагивается до плеча его нижняя ветка, осторожно трет кожу, поднимается и опускается вновь, сжимается. На секунду Хельги замирает, а затем подается назад, упираясь спиной в ствол, и левое плечо ему тоже щекочет заинтересованным касанием. — Это можно, — неторопливо падают, кружась, откуда-то сверху бесцветные сухие слова. — Так тоже можно.  
Сначала Хельги молчит. Он раньше слышал от старших мальчишек всякое, но скорее про грязный черный омут у окраины города и про заброшенную стройку со значками на голых бетонных стенах, а про самый-дальний-угол-парка — нет. Хельги молчит еще немного — или все-таки много, а потом бормочет: — Как — так?  
— Как камень, — сыплется над ухом. Шершавые сучки изгибаются — по пять с обеих сторон, стискивают, мнут окоченевшие от плача тощенькие мышцы, а кора за спиной внезапно становится куда теплее и мягче, точно старая бархатная куртка. — Да? Можно стать как камень. Чтобы тихо. Внутри не колотится.  
Колотится у Хельги внутри со страшной силой, но он отвечает нарочито твердым и безучастным голосом: — Это значит — ничего не чувствовать?  
— Не чувствовать, — охотно откликается над ним. Хельги уже не сидит, а лежит в костлявых объятиях; в вышине пробегают розовато-сизые облачка, загораживая и высвобождая солнце, и в дрожащем, играющем свете Хельги видятся то изломанные щели, то любопытная улыбка, крючковатый клюв и раскосые глаза. — Они — то-се, а тебе все равно. Да?  
Хельги долго не отзывается, но он дожидается терпеливо, едва заметно поворачиваясь и разминая суставы. Какой-то сладкий и древний, очень древний запах, похожий на пыльцу и смолу одновременно, сочится Хельги в ноздри, рот, легкие, но не давит и не утешает, а с равнодушной мягкостью смывает все горькое и больное — бестолково мелькающие каналы на экране телевизора, «есть будешь», поздний тусклый свет из-под двери отцовского кабинета. Хельги все глубже и глубже валится в запах, но вдруг вздрагивает, как бывает, когда почти заснул и проснулся. — Нет.  
— Нет? — беззлобно слетает на рукав прозрачное слово, подхваченное воздухом.  
— Нет, — встряхивает головой Хельги. — Так как-то... А можно, чтобы они просто помирились нормально? — добавляет он, на миг цепенея от собственной невероятной требовательности, и почему-то нисколько не сомневается, что ему известно — кто помирился.  
— Навсегда? — уточняет острая улыбка.  
— Навсегда, — медленно обкатывает Хельги ответ на языке. Навсегда. Насовсем. Чтобы «пойдемте обедать», чтобы кино по субботам, чтобы папа вспоминал за столом про детство на ферме, а мама — про общежитие в техническом институте, чтобы они хихикали утром на кухне, пока Хельги не спустился к ним из спальни, чтобы не подкладывали виновато на стол «киндеры», чтобы мамин день рождения в сентябре... — Навсегда. Сделаешь?  
— Да-а-а, — под землей еле слышно ворочаются громадные благодушные корни. — Но — поменяться. Нужно будет поменяться.  
— На что? — Хельги настораживается — больше для порядка.  
Его прижимает теснее, увереннее, настойчивее; быстрые тонкие пальцы ощупывают кожу под майкой, над ребрами. Папа говорит, что у Хельги вечно все ребра видать. — Сердце надо. Чтобы мне расцвести — твое сердце.  
Хельги провожает взглядом тучки. Одну, другую. — Так это я умру, что ли?  
— Умрешь? — в узких провалах глаз проносится быстрое, раздумчивое, сверкающее. — Умрешь... Не сейчас. Нескоро. Совсем нескоро.  
Неделю назад Хельги вполне был настроен умереть, когда услышал, как мама шарахнула об пол бело-голубую тарелку из того набора, который был у них на свадьбу, а после ушла на сорок минут в ванную. Сорок восемь — он сидел, не шевелился и смотрел за зеленым таймером на плите. Хельги набирает воздуха в грудь. Выдыхает. Неожиданно для себя распрямляет слабый сутулый позвоночник и крепко обнимает — ветку ли, шею ли. — А ты точно сможешь?  
— Как домой придешь... Если все будет хорошо — скажи, что согласен. Я пойму.  
Позже Хельги никак не может вспомнить, в какой момент наконец растворились облачка и рассеялся мерцающий свет, а сам он очутился вплотную у чугунной ограды, и ничего больше не шептало и не ворошило волосы, но он не оглядывается, а бежит по аллее, мимо киосков и лотков с россыпью дешевых пластиковых вертушек и водяных пистолетов, в ворота, и дальше, дальше — вдоль узенькой велосипедной дорожки. Мыслей в голове у него нет никаких, пока он не вбегает в дом, перемахнув на пороге сразу через две ступеньки; за одно лишь стремительное и бесконечное мгновение Хельги успевает разглядеть в открытой кухне маму и папу, их отсюда не слышно, на холодильнике старенькое разболтанное радио почему-то очнулось и громко играет Бинга Кросби, но папа смеется, а мама показывает ему что-то в бесплатной рекламной газете, и это мгновение прекрасно, прекрасно, прекрасно.


End file.
